Non Disney Villains War
Non Disney Villains War is a tournament created by Saverio Gamba Round 1: Fire Lord Ozai vs Nekron Yosemite Sam vs Napoleon King Koopa vs Marcus Octavius Him vs Thanatos & Hypnos Drake vs Jenner Prince Froglip vs Rothbart Epilogue Round 2: Suzaku Kururugi vs Mok Swagger Tyler vs Warren T. Rat Classic Robotnik vs Snively Robotnik & Galvatron Cat R. Waul vs Claudandus The Dazzlings vs Mojo Jojo Epilogue Round 3: Prologue Rolo Lamperouge vs King Koopa & Tyler Yosemite Sam vs The Daltons Brothers Intermission The Forces of YTP Frollo vs Thrax Thanos vs Arles of Gemini Epilogue Round 4: Prologue Nash/Shark vs Aku YTP Jafar vs Zelda The Forces of King Koopa vs Septimus Epilogue Round 5: Prologue King Koopa vs Vector Lord Voldemort vs Durza Mephiles vs Sanctus Lord Farquaad vs Classic Robotnik Corset & Hexxus vs The Trix YTP Cruella vs Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek Cutscene Round 6: Flippy vs YTP Sykes YTP Frollo vs Demongo Intermission YTP Facilier vs Rasputin YTP Scar vs YTP Mufasa Lelouch vi Britannia vs Diane Simmons & YTP Medusa Hitler vs Zarbon & Dodoria Colonel William Tavington vs YTP Shere Khan Achmed Frollo vs Ruber YTP Ratigan vs Claudandus Epilogue Round 7: Prologue YTP Jafar vs YTP Shan Yu Eva vs YTP Shere Khan Zorg vs Darth Maul Dr. Nefarious vs Commander Tartar YTP Nuka vs YTP McLeach General Grievous vs Lync Apollo & YTP Hades vs The Trix Dr. Nero Neurosis & Fritz vs Nightmare Moon Epilogue Round 8: YTP Clayton vs The YTP Hyenas General Grievous vs Rita Repulsa Raditz vs Thanos Battle for World Domination Intermission Evil Adrian vs Aku Captain Hook/YTP Clayton vs YTP Shere Khan Captain Hook vs Tavington Epilogue Round 9: Prologue Sally Ratmousen vs Team Rocket YTP Mickey & YTP Oswald vs Babidi & Dabura Mephiles vs DJ Octavio & Callie Richard the Warlock vs YTP Jafar Ruber vs Venger Pinky and The Brain vs Moose Holli Would vs Vivi Epilogue Round 10: Battle for the Pride Lands Elmer Fudd vs Tingo Captain Hook vs The Headless Horseman Queen Chrysalis vs Queen Gnorga Hugo Strange vs YTP Doofenshmirtz & YTP Aladdin Epilogue Round 11: Dr. Nero Neurosis vs YTP Pete Raymond Boxman vs Android 6 Bobert vs Springtrap & Zarbon Galaxhar vs General Skun-Ka'pe Skullmaster vs Venger Intermission Domination War (Part 1) Mojo Jojo vs Team Rocket YTP Pete vs Dr. Fetus YTP Clayton vs Predator YTP Jafar vs YTP Maleficent Shere Khan (Anime) vs Kraven the Hunter The Trix and the Dazzlings vs Yamu & Spopovitch Epilogue Round 12: The Forces of YTP Zira vs the Forces of Kraven YTP Yzma vs Black Hiver YTP Scar & YTP Shere Khan vs YTP McLeach & Elmer Fudd Dr. Eggman vs Gauron Sasha Scar vs Shere Khan (Mowgli's Brothers) YTP Facilier vs Rasputin (Rematch) Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta vs The Joker and The Penguin Epilogue Round 13: Prologue Zartan vs Youtube Series Sa'Luk Youtube Series Clayton & Youtube Series McLeach vs Tzekel Kan Witch Hazel vs YTP Ratigan YTP Shere Khan vs General Woundwort Bubu vs Scarface The Arabian Brothers vs Stalin and YTP Lady Tremaine Frontial Assault King Vegeta vs William Afton and Professor Venomous YTP Frollo vs YTP Syndrome vs YTP Mickey Dragonfly vs Jack Palance Youtube Series Gaston vs Youtube Series Yzma Intermission Youtube Series Drakken vs YTP Doofenshmirtz YTP Zira vs Scar Snout Epilogue Round 14: Broly vs YTP Ursula Psycho Mantis vs SHODAN Patrick Bateman vs Brock Lesnar Youtube Series Pete vs El Supremo Ancient Minister vs Youtube Series Zurg Epilogue Homemade Submissions The Forces of Shere Khan (Mowgli's Brothers) vs The Forces of YTP Scar Youtube Series Scroop vs Plankton Youtube Series Shan Yu vs The Lich YTP Zira vs Sharptooth Youtube Series Chernabog vs Mr. Swackhammer The Grand Duke of Owls vs Smoke Dredger vs Helen Cutter Round 15: Prologue The Trix and Knut vs Pui Pui and Him/Kare Intermission 1 Thrax vs Youtube Series Darkmatter Youtube Series Medusa vs Aunt Pristine Figg & Mr. Lickboot Youtube Series Ursula vs The Grand Duke of Owls Cutscene Youtube Series Shego vs Tails Miles Prowler Professor Venomous vs Mother Brain Intermission 2 YouTube Series Chernabog vs The Duke of Vaults and Rasputin YTP Scar vs YTP Roscoe & Desoto Intermission 3 Battle Outside Babadi's Spaceship Epilogue Round 16: Prologue Darth Vader vs Zeel The Professor vs Mario & Ultron YTP Doofenshmirtz vs YouTube Series Zurg Piccolo vs Pui Pui Vegeta vs Megatron Yakon vs The Dazzlings Queen Beryl vs The Great and Powerful Trixie Intermission 1 YTP Grimhilde vs Julian Robotnik Cat R Waul vs King Haggard Youtube Series Hades and The Trix vs Dabura Short Cutscene Intermission Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Enrico Maxwell vs Hotep and Huy Messina vs Septimus Battle of England Zorg vs Evil Jester Youtube Series Facilier vs Youtube Series Horned King Round 17: Slade (Teen Titans Go!) vs YouTube Series Pete and YouTube Series Hades vs Him/Kare Thrax vs YTP Beast Intermission 1 YTP Scar vs YTP Roscoe YTP Timon & YTP Pumbaa YTP Foulfellow and Gideon vs Youtube Series Cruella Bojack vs Nappa Intermission 2 The Dazzlings vs Majin Piccolo The Duke of Vaults vs Queen Bavmorda Rasputin vs Lord Maliss Intermission 3 Joker vs Evil Adrian Charles zi Britannia vs Vladimir Lenin Bowser vs Zeel Mal vs Babadi and Dabura Cutscene Part 1 Surprising Cutscene Round 18: Battle for Majin Buu's Revival: The forces of YTS Hades vs Dabura Category:Spin-off Factions